Joined By Disease
by Clever neko
Summary: Phantom lord have taken over and Lucy can no longer afford to take care of her mother who has Equolia a terminal disease. She goes on a journey to Fairy tail a prestigious medical guild to cure her mother and on her way she meets Natsu Dragneel, a dense but skilled fighter fighter made homeless by Phantom lords reign also heading to Fairy tail. NALU, maybe some GRUVIA, JERZA later.


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DEOS**

Everything was fine. Yes we were poor but we were happy and that's all that matters. Why did they have to come and ruin it…?

My name is Lucy Heartphilia and I live with my mother Layla in Hargeon, one of the poorest town in the whole sub-continent of Fiore. We had once been one of the richest families in the world, Layla and Jude the wealthy owners of Heartphilia Railways and their charming child Lucy. We had been living the high life but when my mother was suddenly diagnosed with the deadly terminal disease Equolia, my father donated every penny he had to finding a cure and eventually died of stress himself. Me and my mum had been reduced to living in the slums, and I was so sure she was going to die when a miracle happened.

A group of highly skilled adventurer/doctors called mages found the miracle cure for the most the deadly disease on the planet, the Equolia leaf. It had been what saved us. Obviously, we couldn't afford the real thing but monthly dose of the cheap knock-offs they sold in town were enough to keep my mother going. With new strength me and mum did any job we could find and eventually found ourselves an average flat to rent. We worked hard to make enough money for the rent and mums monthly dose and he rent leaving money over for food and occasionally clothes. Yes we were living on the edge, and sometimes we barely made our deadlines, but we got through just fine. Until they came…

By 'they' I mean Phantom Lord, a guild of ridiculously rich people who had only one goal in mind, to take over the world. In the few months they had been together, they had bullied, bribed and threatened until they owned almost half of Fiore. Including Hargeon. They had started by taking over every single store in town, even the family owned ones. When I walked into Porlyusica's home remedies, and given Aunt Porly the same amount of money I had given her since we moved to Hargeon 7 years ago and asked her for mums medicine all she did was look at me and smile apologetically.

"It is Phantom Lord, Sweetie, I work for them now. I know the situation you're in and you don't know how much I hate to say this but you don't have enough money. The new price is…"

I was shell shocked at the price alone. That was over ¾ of the amount of money we made every 2 months, and that's not even considering rent and food. There was no way we could spare that kind of money. And it wasn't just that. Our rent and food expenses tripled, and people who we had thought understood our situation were suddenly smiling apologetically at us and uttering the same 2 words 'Phantom Lord…Phantom Lord… It's Phantom Lord'.

That was three months ago. We had eventually been kicked out of our flat for not being able to pay rent and we were currently living in an abandon shack on the edge of town. My mother lay on the on a mattress made of our clothes on the ground, sleeping fitfully. She hadn't had any medicine in ages and the lack of food didn't help. Before, our friends had given us food for a while out of pity because they knew this was harder for than for most people, but after a while they had to stop to provide for their own families as the prices kept getting higher and higher.

Jobs where almost impossible to get now a days because everyone was looking for some extra cash to pay the bills. I had sunk to stealing and begging for food but all I could really get us was a few stale loafs of bread that even the desperate don't want to buy from the baker now and then. I didn't have nearly enough to buy half a bottle of medicine and mums condition was only getting worse. That's the series of events that lead to right now, with me outside the door of the shack, holding everything I dare take in a backpack, ready to go.

No. I am not abandoning my own mother because I think I have a better chance by myself, because even I am not desperate enough to do that. While I was out stealing, I had gathered a lot of information. The mages that had found that Equolia leaf were part of a guild of Elites called Fairy Tail, situated in Magnolia, Fiore a northern city that Phantom Lord hadn't touched yet. They had found the cure in the mountains behind the city and released the miracle plant into the world with pride. Apparently, the while guild wasn't made up pf doctors but elite people who come together to make the world a better place.

Members go in different quests to eradicate evil and bring justice. Although it sounded really cheesy, these mage people had made quite a good name for themselves so all I had to do was go to magnolia and get them to give me some of the Equolia leaf and save mum. I'm no sure how I'm gonna do it yet but this is my last hope and I need to save my mother. She is everything to me and my world would collapse if I woke up on morning without her. I took one last look at my mother lying in an awkward manner, trying to sleep but failing miserably

"I swear I'll save you if it's the last thing I do" I whispered into the wind before running of into the night.

-x-

Hunger

That's the first thing that hit me. I had been walking all night, following a map I had stolen of someone's bag when they weren't looking. It was almost impossible to steal from an actual store because with all the extra money they were receiving, Phantom Lord had installed all new security systems to every single shop in town, and kept the CCTV cameras monitored. So even if a store owner wanted to dash someone something for free they couldn't. I was sitting on the side of an ally pavement when I finally realized how ravenous I was, because it's not like I had a big feast before leaving either. The adrenaline from running away had died down and sitting on the sidewalk of a strange place, I started to wonder if there was some sort of flaw in my plan.

While I sat wondering how I was going to get any food a group of young men walked past, laughing and joking so loud it was quite evident that they were drunk. But that not the point. They had bags. Bags that were probably filled with food and money. Something I needed.

Stealthy as a cat, I creeped up behind the weakest and most drunk looking of the lot and ever so slowly reached for the shoulder bag that was hanging so lazily and loosely from his body. I must have been the clumsiest cat out there because before I knew it he had whipped around and grabbed my wrist with an iron grip. Terrified, I tried to run away, but it was no use.

"Hey blondie," the lanky man with electric blue hair slurred "and what you think you're doing around here, I've never seen your face around here. But who cares let's get to know each other, I'll start, I'm Bora"

"Your never gonna see me again, I'm just passing through, so if you'll excuse me I'll pass." I snarled back. I had to get out of this situation, I could tell these guys were bad news. Bora just laughed and his friends joined him. They stared surrounding me and just as I thought things were taking a turn for the worst, a voice rang out.

 _"_ _Bora… are you sure you want to do this…"_

Bora and his gang froze at the menacing sound of the unknown voice, their previous sadistic smirks wiped away in an instant. Yes this was my chance, my chance to make my escape. I turned at lightning speed, ready to run away from this place and try and find food elsewhere. Maybe I could intercept leftovers from restaurant or beg… again. But then something caught my eye, something that would change my world.

Pink hair.

 _"I'm getting all fired up now"_

-x-x-x-

 **HELLO, I hope you like this chapter, I'm only just starting out as a writer so I'm free to ANYTHING. Just review. Even if you don't want to follow or favourite or anything. Just review. Even if you think it was the worst story you've ever read. Just review and tell me how much you hate it. Actually don't because I'd die… BUT REVIEW :D**

 **Clever Neko out!**


End file.
